


My Bumbleby Week 2017

by vase



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Bmblb, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week, Combat, Comfort, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Loving Marriage, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Some angst, bmblb week, bmblbweek, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: I have decided to take part in Bumbleby Week 2017! I hope people enjoy the works I managed to complete for this wondrous event, starting with Garden!





	1. Chapter 1

DAY TWO: Garden

The sounds of a hammer thunk, thunking against wood filled the garden. Yang was kneeling on morning dew wet grass, hammer in hand, grinning as she drove the last nail into the polished plank of wood. 

“Yang?” Blake called from the other side of the soon to be complete play center. 

“Not being too loud am I?” Yang asked. Leaning out from behind the wall and looking over the stairs that led up to the play centers first story, she found Blake. 

The dark haired Faunus was dressed in an over-sized old pair of blue overalls, much like Yang herself and was tying the final knot on the swing set. 

“No, I was just thinking…” Blake trailed off. Giving the polymer a soft tug to test the strength of her knot, a contemplative look on her face as she took in their work. “Well,” she coughed, “Do you think we might be overdoing it? I can just hear people saying we’re be spoiling her.” 

Hopping to her feet with a ‘hup!’ Yang stretched out her back, the faint whirr of her prosthetic making her frown, ‘Forgot to oil the dang thing,’ she thought. Fnally she answered her wife, “I don’t think we are. I mean, it's important for a child to be stimulated and get vitamin-D. I know there’s probably more exciting stuff to do on her Scroll, but I think every kid should have their own play castle.” 

Blake hummed as she began walking towards the center of the complete, three part jungle gym, cubby house, and swing set. “I know you’re right but still, it might be a little overwhelming for her, you know?” 

Yang blinked, glancing towards the living room where pamphlets for clubs, family events and a small library of advisory material was laid out. “Hehe, well, maybe we’re being a little enthusiastic. Though so long as we make it clear she doesn’t have to use any of it I think we'll be fine… Still, we probably should tidy up.” 

Yang came to a standstill at Blake’s side and placed her hand on her partner's shoulders, ‘She’s tense.’ 

Blake rubbed her chin and frowned, “What will we do if she doesn’t like it, or anything else we got her?” 

Yang shrugged, “Based on what she said, it sounds like we’re preparing right. If we’re wrong, I guess we find stuff she likes and donate what we have once she outgrows ad we know she won't use it.” 

Blake nodded, “Maybe, she seemed pretty quiet so we definitely don’t want to over do things. But then, maybe we were intimidating, or I’m overthinking it. Then again-” 

Yang began rubbing gentle circles on Blake’s back, while letting Blake run out of steam naturally. As her lover's words petered out she embraced the smaller woman and, mindful of Blake's hearing, whispered, “Honey, what’s really wrong?” 

Blake’s head drooped for a moment before she said, “Do you think I’ll be a good mother?” 

“Of course!” 

“You didn’t even stop to think about it,” Blake said, spinning around and prodding Yang’s chest. 

Smiling, Yang kissed Blake's hand and said, “I don’t need to, I know you, so I know you’ll be a wonderful mom.” 

Blake’s golden eyes flicked away from her for a moment, “I’m not always the most expressive.”

“But you don’t hide what you feel from those you care about,” Yang answered. 

“I’m incredibly busy, we both are, with Hunting and leading the White Fang.” 

“We scheduled for all that, maybe it's imperfect, but we’ll learn.” 

“People will give her a hard time because she’s a Faunus.”

Yang grimaced, and said firmly, “And we’ll look out for her when they do, and make sure home is always a safe place.” 

Blake sighed, letting her head drop against Yang’s shoulder as she said, “I ran away when I was twelve. I missed out on a lot of parenting… I don’t want to mess things up… I don’t want to hurt her.” 

Yang embraced Blake and placed a soft kiss between her lover's ears. Softly, she said, “The fact you think about all this means you’re already doing parenting right Blake. Look, its scary, I’m nervous to, always will be but… You’re kind, empathetic, smart and a million other good things. You’ve chosen, like me to share that with a child because you want to which is the only reason to have a child.” 

Yang could feel Blake’s tension easing, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips, or so Yang guessed based on how they felt brushing against her neck. 

Patting Blake’s back she said, “Remember what you told me, back when I was first freaking out about even considering this?” 

Blake pulled back and met Yang’s gaze and said, “I told you, that given how Ruby turned out, you have nothing to worry about.” 

Yang smirked, "Exactly. Now do you doubt my mom knowledge seal of approval?” 

“Never,” Blake chuckled. 

“Good, but just in case I also got references from a bunch of other great parents who endorsed ya, want the list?” 

“OK, you can stop now, crisis averted, well, this one anyway,” Blake snarked. 

“My old man once said parenting it just one small crisis after another,” Yang joked, before looking just a bit more serious. “It's natural to be nervous, this is a big day, but have we ever let that stop us before?”

“No,” Blake smiled, hopping up on her tiptoes and giving Yang a smoldering kiss. As she pulled away, smirking at the no doubt dazedly, happy look Yang knew she got when given a surprise kiss, Blake said, “And we never will.”

“Dang right.” 

Their embrace lasted a moment longer, just long enough for an affectionate squeeze before they broke after and glanced at the clocks. 

“Come on,” Blake said, striding towards the house, “We want to look out best when we pick her up before lunch, don’t we?” 

“Coming!” Yang cheered, trailing after her wife. 

Just as she stepped into the house, Yang took a glance at the garden where she and Blake had spent so many hours together and with loved ones. 

Little gatherings on the patio with their team and families. Star watching on the dark green grass that seemed to last forever. A chaotic garden hose battle over the sunflowers. Lazy afternoon reading session in the hammocks hanging between the old oak and the shady gum tree. 

Blake brushed up against her side and smiled, “I can’t wait to share this with her.” 

“The garden?” 

“Our lives.” 

Yang smiled. 

“Yeah, me too.”


	2. Day Six: Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake accompanies Yang to her families home on Patch and gets to meet Tai for the first time. There’s a lot of history, with much being left unsaid, but Blake has never been one too keep silent.

Orange autumn leaves scrunched under Blake’s heeled boots as she and Yang strode through the Patches wild woods. The mid afternoon sun was peaking through the old trees and vines, giving the place a calm, almost idyllic feel.

“Oh, just a second!” Yang said, sliding her left arm from Blake’s, she spun around, travel bag’s bouncing against her brown coat.

“Is something wrong?” Blake asked, arching an eyebrow as she re-positioned her own shoulder pack. Idly brushing a stray leaf off her long, wide sleeved white cloak and silver belt. Modeled after her mother and father respectively.

“No, no, nothing,” Yang said with an airy, bubbly tone, popping open a small compact and powdering her face.

Blake’s easy smile dropped and she placed her hand on Yang’s well muscled back, feeling her lovers Aura and heartbeat rippling as she seemed to vibrate with nervous energy. Slowly, she stepped up to Yang’s side and saw the blonde squinting at the compacts mirror as she used it to look at her cheeks and neck.

Peeking out from her dark orange scarf, that rose up nearly all the way to Yang’s chin were savage, angry red welts. They traveled a winding path up to the blonde's cheek and the bottom of her ear. With the powder dampening Yang’s cheeks in a layer of dust, the burns were less obvious, but she could not hide them.

Yang, for her part, was frowning.

As the blonde reached for her scarf, Blake traced her hand along Yang’s prosthetic and whispered, “You look beautiful, with or without powder.”

Yang’s cheeks pinkened at the remark and Blake chuckled as she darted in and placed a gentle kiss on the burn Yang’s scarf failed to hide.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Yang whispered, her rigid frame softening as she leaned into Blake.

Snorting, Blake said, “We’ve had this argument before, and I don’t think either of us won.” She didn’t pull away, instead she nuzzled into Yang’s neck, revealing more of Yang’s burns. She began peppering the marks with soft, ticklish kisses, that left Yang giggling as she enclosed Blake’s smaller frame in a hug.

They lingered like that for a time, Blake relishing in the easing of Yang against her and enjoying her lover's warmth and tenderness.

They’d both been scarred in their lives, more-so in the last three years that began with the Fall of Beacon than ever before, at least physically. Blake's fighting style let her avoid scars and explosions much of the time. Her power was not to dance with flames and pain, so she had escaped with only a few physical markers.

Yang on the other hand… Blake embraced her, breathing in her lover’s scent and tracing her hands across Yang’s back where she knew more scars were hidden. The burns ran from the right side of her chest, to over and up her shoulders and neck. Blake kissed them, when she could. Just like she took Yang’s prosthetic in her hands, soothed the stump it was attached to and told her everyday she was beautiful.

It had worked, with time Yang had stopped trying to hide her battle scars, at least around those closest to her. But today, Yang was dressing more conservatively than Blake had seen in months and the makeup was a new twist.

Slowly, she pulled away and cupped Yang’s cheeks in her hands. “You know," She injected a little humor into her tone, “It seems like you're more nervous about seeing your father than I am.”

Yang’s eyes flew open and her easy smile became a toothy grin. She chuckled and said, “Hey, I just don’t want him to freak out cos I’m banged up. Besides, you,” she emphasized, planting a kiss on Blake’s nose, “Have nothing to worry about, you’re perfect.”

Snorting, Blake said, “I think I could give you a list of my faults, Yang.”

“Mustn’t be much a list with nothing on it.”

“Oh stop it,” a brief laugh was shared as the broke apart. “Listen, if you want the make-up, or feel more comfortable with it, then wear it, just… you know, I know, you’re beautiful, right?”

Yang refused to meet her eyes for a moment, shuffling as if embarrassed before nodding. “Alright, you’ve convinced me,” she said, closing the compact with a clap. “Come on, we’d better go, my dad's probably wondering what’s keeping us.”

With that, they set off once again.

* * *

 

The cabin they arrived to was just as Yang had shown her in the pictures. A large, sturdy looking two story home, with sun flowers in window boxes and thick, light wood trunks making up its frame.

‘I suppose there’s no building regulations when you’re so far out, no one wants to live here,’ Blake mused, there wasn’t another house for a mile at least.

A small part of Blake was relieved when she saw the door open and didn’t see a corgi rushing out to meet Yang. Ruby had taken the dog with her when she left for Atlas, allowing the little canine and Yang an early reunion when they passed by each other at the airport.

What did greet them was a man, as tall as Yang, tanned with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A light yellow button shirt and brown cargo shorts seemed to be the order of the day. Grinning widely he waved at their approach and called, “Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost, Yang!”

Blake tensed, just for an instant, but Yang felt it, and said, “Dad, no jokes like that,” as they came to a stop on the doorstep.

Waving, Tai said, “All right, all right, sorry Miss Belladonna. Though come on, Yang, lecture your poor old man over giving him a hug why don’t-cha?”

Blake rolled her eyes and watched as the blondes quickly wrapped each other in a tight, rough looking hug as they clapped against each other's backs.

They broke apart and Yang was smiling, her eyes even looked a little moist as her father spun around and said, “Now come on in, I just put a pot of coffee on!”

Beaming at her, Yang whispered, “I’ll make you some tea Blake, come on in, my house is your house!”

* * *

 

The three of them sat around a small coffee table in a worn old lounge that had clearly been well loved and used over the years. Tai was in front of them in a recliner, the older man was throwing back a coffee, while Blake and Yang nursed their tea and coffee respectively. Yang had been fussing over her and making sure she sat down while the blonde made her something she could stomach to drink.

Not much had been said, though as it turned out, introductions were somewhat unnecessary. Even with the CCT only partially operational again, news reports were getting through. Plus, Blake knew Yang had sent her father detailed letters as well. Thus he was quite familiar with their work in the revitalized White Fang and by extension, her relationship with Yang.

So far the conversation had mostly been Yang and Tai catching each other up on some of the more recent events. Ranging from how things were finally calming down in Mistral, to how Signal was operating as well as ever.

Letting out a sigh, Tai gestured to Blake with his mug and said, “So I see a lot about you and our work in the news, its very impressive for someone so young. That’s good, Yang needs someone mature to keep her from acting reckless.”

Yang just chuckled, nervously, while Blake glanced between the two and finally said. “Yang keeps me on the straight and narrow just as much if not more than I do her, I’m very lucky she chose me.”

“Aw,” Yang murmured, leaning against her for a moment.

Tai just nodded and said, “Very smooth miss Belladonna, mind not trying to woo my daughter in front of me though? Really Yang, the news broadcasts make her look very good. I can’t believe you waited so long to introduce us.”

“Hehe, sorry, things have been super busy, and with Ruby coming back for a visit, well I figured it might be best to wait. I did send you all those letters though, but.. Uh, they did get through right?” she asked uncertainly.

“Most did,” Tai nodded, “bit skimpy on the details though.”

Yang rubbed the back of her head, “Yeah, sorry, with all the chaos with the Grimm and their allies a lot got lost in translation.”

“Maybe you just need more practice writing,” Tai smirked.

“Yang’s letters were very detailed from what I saw,” Blake said, not unkindly. She brushed her hand up against Yang’s hip, lingering on a hidden cut from a dragon Grimm.

Tai just rolled his eyes, “Young love,” he said. “I don’t suppose you want to tell me how you got all messed up Yang? I don’t remember anything about burns in your letters and I can only assume there’s more I’m not seeing.”

Her hold on her tea cup was tightening as she felt how Yang seemed to be deflating at her side, as if going limp.

Yang’s head sunk, just for a moment before she looked up and said, “Well, I mean some of our opponents were really strong.”

“Yang fought amazingly every time she was needed, no matter how dangerous. If it weren’t for her bravery, so many innocent people would be dead. We couldn’t have won without her willingness to protect others,” Blake added hastily.

“I’m sure you were very brave Yang, but I told you plenty of time before you left, don’t take hits you don’t have to. Think before you go in and you might not lose another arm. Guess I should be relieved that new one I got you didn’t get blown away.”

The tea cup shook for a moment and Blake feared it might crack.

“Yang’s hardly at fault for what happened at Beacon, if it's anyone's fault it's mine.”

Yang turned to face her, hands coming down to gently pat her black clad legs as she said, “Blake, we both know that fight wasn’t fair on you. You can’t be held accountable for what went down there.”

Meeting Yang’s wavy lilac eyes with her own intense gold, Blake answered, “Then neither can you.” She slipped her free hand into Yang’s and squeezed.

“Losing a fight,” Tai said, “Is totally different to rushing in bullheaded and getting your arm lopped off. Let alone getting half your face and chest burnt, or whatever else happened while you were gone. That only happens if you’re arrogant or stupid-”

Yang’s frame slacked again, Blake’s patience snapped and the tea cup shattered as she slammed it down and flew other feet.

“There was nothing she could have done in any of those fights!” Blake could see him rearing back, eyes wide and totally stunned. “Everything was burning, I was bleeding on the ground after being stabbed in the gut and she had no idea what his Semblance was because I never told her!” It said a lot about their progress that Blake could think back to that night, to Adam, without shaking.

Grimacing, Tai rose to his full impressive height and retorted, “Maybe if she’d gone in slower and smarter she’d have actually won.”

Blake was done being cowed by men older and larger than her, snapping back, “I could have bled out for all she knew! He could have shot me at any time if she waited! And it wouldn’t have made a damn bit of difference how fast or slow because unless you knew what his Semblance was ahead of time it's practically impossible to counter!”

Just as he opened his mouth, Blake slashed her hand through the air, cloak flaring as she continued. “Yang did the very best she could and risked her life for me. How dare you dismiss her as stupid or arrogant. How dare you insult the wounds she got protecting people while you pottered around the house!”

“I don’t need advice from the one who left Yang moping around the house for months after Beacon fell!”

“Moping!?" Blake balked. "She was depressed, hurt, betrayed!”

“I know I hurt her," Blake hissed. "I admit that. I am going to spend the rest of my life with her trying to make up for it and that means not sitting here and listening to you disparage her like you don’t even care!”

“Oh calm down, of course I care,” Tai groaned.

“Then why after nearly three years while we were fighting a war have you not had one kind word for Yang, just insult after patronizing, ignorant insult!”

He lurched forward and ground out, “We bust each other's chops, its what we do, you’re just too sensitive.”

Blake met his glare and snarled, “They why doesn’t she joke back?”

Blake froze as she felt Yang’s left hand slip into hers as she jumped to her feet and in a tight, high pitched voice said, “We should take a break. It was a long trip,” before gently pulling Blake to her side and scooping up their bags as she guided Blake up the stairs.

Blake kept her eyes on Tai who met her glare with his own until she lost sight of him.

* * *

 

Things were silent in Yang and Ruby’s room. Blake found herself taking in the twin beds, Ruby’s figurines and the collection of books on Yang’s desk. The hardwood floors and ceiling seemed to angle in at the heads of the beds. Combined with the window in the corner letting in sunlight that cut the room between shadow and gold, the place felt cramped. But then, maybe she was biased.

Keeping her breaths slow and methodical, Blake glanced at Yang and saw the blonde busying herself by inspecting the contents of their luggage. Taking out clothes, smoothing them and then folding them again.

Nails digging into her hands, Blake glared down at the floor as she bit her cheek. ‘I shouldn’t have said anything, I don’t know what they're like, Yang barely ever talked about home before. I should have taken her aside and…’

Taking a deep breath, Blake took one steady step towards Yang’s back and said, “Yang… I’m sorry.”

The blonde froze in her work and slowly put down the jacket she’d been inspected. She did not turn around.

“I… I spoke without knowing everything. I lashed out, made assumptions and what’s worse… I spoke over you, spoke for you when I didn’t have your permission. I’m sorry, if I hurt you, or made things terri-”

“I don’t joke back,” Yang said numbly, hands pressing against the chest of drawers as though she were trying to break it. But of course, Yang was too controlled for that, if she’d wanted to shatter them they’d be dust by now.

“Pardon?” Blake had not expected that. The fight had become a blur as guilt and worry had begun overtaking her mind and the silence between them gnawed at her.

Yang shook her head, dragged her hands from the drawers and marched over to the window. She let her prosthetic hang limply from her side after opening the window. She leaned on the frame and looked out across the woods before saying, “You were right... I don’t joke back… Something about coming back here…”

She clenched her fist and continued. “Something about being back here makes me feel like a stupid little kid again, getting chewed out for almost getting her sister killed.”

Slowly, Blake slid up behind Yang and tentatively placed her hands on the blonde's hips. "You were six, grieving, and the two of you were left alone in a cabin in the woods. You went looking for someone you thought would take care of you… You did the best you could Yang.”

Yang snorted, “Seems like my best isn’t very good.”

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang’s stomach, burying her face int he blondes hair, she could feel the tension rolling off her. “You,” Blake said, more firmly, “were six. You did nothing wrong. Just like you didn’t against Adam, or Mercury, or Cinder. You can't blame yourself for things outside of your control, and I won’t let someone else blame or insult you for it either.”

“I’m scared,” Yang whispered, the words criminally soft and weak, like a dying gasp.

Blake just nuzzled into Yang’s back, kissing where she knew a deep claw scar ran and tightened her hold on the blonde’s stomach. She wasn’t going anywhere and she would wait, as long as Yang needed.

Finally she sighed, shoulders sagging as Yang pressed her head against her arm. “It's just like when you and Weiss fought, gosh that feels like a lifetime ago but it's still there, in my head. I was scared, scared if I sided with you I’d lose Weiss, scared if I tried to defuse things I’d lose both of you. I… I don’t like arguments, or insults, I hate yelling when its people I lo... I feel like, if I say anything, argue, shout, throw the words back that I’ll hurt someone, and then I'll lose them forever.”

“I’m so sorry Yang,” Blake whispered, “I’m sorry you’ve been hurt so much, lost so much, fear so much. I love you, so much I... “ she was struggling for words.

“Do you want to meet my mom?” Yang said, after the silence lingered just a moment too long.

“You mean, visit her-” Blake cut herself off, but Yang just nodded.

“I’d be honored, if you want me there.”

Yang managed to spin herself around in Blake’s hug and pressed her forehead against Blake’s whispering, “I love you, so of course I want you to be there.”

Blake nodded and silently they slipped out the window and blurred into the forest.

* * *

 

The trip to Summer’s grave marker was brief, as two of the strongest huntresses on Remnant their jogging pace out did most cars after all.

Breaking from the trees they came to a slow stop at the tip of a mountain. Embedded in the grass was a simple, well cared for tombstone and plaque. Blake didn’t need to read it, she knew what it said. Ruby and Yang had told her when they offered a tribute to their mother near the end of the war, commemorating justice being done for the scattered rose.

“Are you sure you want me here?” Blake started.

Yang rolled her shoulders but didn’t taken her half lidded eyes from the tombstone, softly she said, “If you don’t want to be here, I understand...”

Blake went to her side, slipping her hand in Yang’s and said, “I just thought you might want some time alone.”

“I’d rather you be here,” Yang whispered.

Nodding, Blake kept her hand in Yang’s as they approached the tombstone and knelt down before it.

When Yang spoke it was with a hitch to her voice.

“Hey mum…. I know I haven’t visited in awhile but, well all things considered you’d probably know why... I came today to, well to introduce you to someone very special to me.”

Yang brought Blake’s hand up and kissed it, before continuing.

“This is Blake Belladonna, I'm sure I mentioned her in my prayers to you. We’ve been together for over two years now and she makes me very happy… More than that, she makes me beyond happy, she makes me feel loved, and safe and special and... “ Yang’s words caught in her mouth before she spoke again, everything tumbling out.

“I’ve been burnt, scarred and lost my arm. But Blake helps me love myself, to take pride in my wounds cos I got them protecting people. She makes me feel beautiful and smart and worthy. She’s wonderful, not just to me but Ruby and Weiss and she wants to help everyone and make the world a better place... I just… I wanted you to know I’m in good hands… Your daughters in good hands,” she sobbed.

Blake bundled Yang up in her arms, pressing her lips to her head and sniffed back her own growing tears as she whispered, “I love you Yang," over and over.

Slowly, Yang’s sobs faded and she pulled away, a weak smile on her face as she said, “Sorry I got a little overwhelmed there…”

“You have nothing to apologize for, that was beautiful Yang. I only hope I’m worthy of half of it.” Before Yang could say anything she continued, “and I’m sure your mother is glad to hear it from you.”

Sniffing, Yang nodded, and sat back, staring at the tombstone with glazed eyes.

Softly, Blake asked, “Do you want me to say anything?”

“Only if you want to,” Yang said with a gentle squeeze of Blake’s hand.

“I do,” Blake nodded. Back straight and ears upright she spoke, clearly and resolutely.

“Summer Rose, I just want you to know you raised a wonderful woman in Yang. She’s kind, generous, sensitive, brave and cares so much.”

“I have been blessed to have her in my life, to have her accept me and love me and help me... She’s done so much for me, and I can only hope I can do the same for her.”

“I love Yang, I will defend her, care for her and stand by her no matter what. I trust her and love her more than I thought I could anyone else and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

She bowed and said, “Thank you, for being such a wonderful mother; thank you, for loving her.”

She turned to face Yang and found herself buried in burning warm hug. A gleeful shriek escaped her lips as they toppled to the ground. Blake began raining kissed down on Yang as her lover cried and laughed, saying again and again how much she loved her.

Slowly, they calmed down, the smell of the grass and the fresh summer breeze surrounding them.

Eventually, they steadily rose and with one last bow towards Summer Rose’s grave marker, re-entered the forest, hand in hand.

“You know,” Yang said, her tone lighter than Blake had heard it all day. “I think my mom would have loved hearing all that from you and more...” Yang smirked, “I bet she’d have loved that you swore to defend my honor so bravely.”

Chuckling Blake said, “I wasn’t kidding either, it's a good thing you pulled me away, I wasn’t far off from punching him in the face.”

“Why do you think I pulled us away?” Yang chuckled, even as her eyes grew distant. “Maybe, you were right but I didn’t want things to get any more tense.”

“I could have handled it better,” Blake said, “I should have talked to you at least.”

“It's fine,” Yang shrugged, “I’m glad you spoke up for me to be honest, sometimes we need someone else to say what we need to hear.”

“So…” blake trailed off.

“If you’re OK with going back I am, from there… I guess I can speak with him and hopefully we can work things out. I want to try at least, but no matter what I’m sticking with you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Hand in hand, they returned to Yang’s childhood home.

* * *

 

They entered through the front door, Yang didn’t want to sneak around her own home.

Blake was surprised when they found Tai sitting on the stairs with his Scroll, a small stack of papers and his hands clasped.

He looked up and was… pale, Blake thought.

“I heard you two talking… upstairs,” he said bluntly, though his voice was raspy.

Blake felt her ears flattening in irritation but looked to Yang who was carefully neutral.

“I shouldn’t have, probably, but it told me some things, a lot of things really...” He closed his eyes and sighed before continuing. “Long story short, I called a councilor.”

“Why would… for you?” Yang asked, seemingly stunned rigid.

“For me, and us if you want, or if you want to go alone, or want Blake to be there with you, or just send some notes,” he amended, patting the stack of papers. “I never... I love you Yang, but after that fight and overhearing you two talking... I don’t think I’ve done a very good job of showing it a lot of the time. I did some things but…" he shook his head. "Point is, I could be a lot better, and if I want to be the dad I thought I was… then I need to get better.”

Yang’s mouth opened and closed a few times, thens he spoke, her voice tight as she nodded and said. “OK dad, I’m, willing to give this a chance if you are but… I’ll need some time before I think we can go together.”

Tai looked tense for a moment, as if stunned, before he rolled his shoulders and nodded, “Sure, whatever works best for you.”

Blake squeezed Yang’s shaky hand and pressed against her, “Yang, you do whatever you need to feel right and good, and know I’ll be there for you no matter what.”

Blake let out a small gasp as Yang spun her around and dipped her low, a grin on her lips as she captured Blake’s own in a kiss.

Booping Blake’s nose with hers, Yang said, “I know you will be, Blake.”

Tai chuckled off to the side, “You two are a good couple.”

Blake offered him a nod and found herself being guided by Yang into the kitchen, the blonde briefly sending her father a smile.

‘Things will probably be awkward for a while but...’ Blake tightened her grip on Yang’s hand to match her lovers and smiled.

‘So long as we’re together, everything will be fine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will not be surprised if this snippet proves a bit contentious or unpopular. I will perfectly understand if that happens to be the case, and apologize if I upset anyone with its content.
> 
> If anyone is curious as to my views that informed the creation of this oneshot, I would be happy to explain them as I have written full on essays on this subject. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope any and all who may have read this enjoyed it, and if there are any questions, critique or comments, I would be happy to hear them!


	3. Day Seven: Beeunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anima was a land of many dangers, from the Grimm, to gangs, the corrupt police forces and even the White Fang. One Yang Xiao Long finds such perils endangering two strangers who set her and Blake on a course for a reunion. But will this tale have a happy ending?

Anima was a land of many dangers. From the Grimm, to gangs, the corrupt police forces and more recently in Kali and Ghira Belladonna’s knowledge, their own White Fang.

Which was why it was good to have friends, reliable, trustworthy friends from the old days.

Or so they had thought.

With Adam plotting to take leadership from Sienna Khan set to drive the White Fang deeper and deeper into immorality, the parents had little choice but to accompany Blake on her mission to stop him.

The fact they did not want to be separated from their daughter or see Blake going into danger without their help again, may have played a part as well.

It should have been simple. They, Blake and their allies had gone to ground in a collection of safe houses and warehouses scattered through Mistral. Ghira and Kali would seek out an old informant who'd offered them reliable information on the White Fang through letters for years. From there they would begin collecting information and decide on a plan of action.

All had seemingly been going well.

They met under the cloak of night, his restaurant, with paint peeling off the walls and creaking seats had been empty for hours. Their talks had been simple at first, companionable even as they tried to catch up as well as update their friend on what they knew. However the mood of the room shifted when they turned their full attention to what he could tell them on the White Fang and Adam's plans.

That was when the rice paper doors burst in, blades, bullets and blasts of Dust flying wildly.

Ghira let out an agonised grunt as a blade slashed his back.

Only Kali yanking him away at the last second saved him from being cut in two.

Spinning around she sent the first masked agent through a wall with a kick.

Ghira weaved around and behind her and sent a chair flying at a gunners face while Kali redirected the blade thrust at her throat.

Their eyes, well adjusted to the dark could see more and more White Fang. Leaping from the roofs and dashing for the store, intent to overwhelm them before Mistral’s authorities could arrive.

Kali’s old bodyguard instincts kicked in.

‘Clear a path, move Ghira out, cover the escape, keep moving.’

Her eyes moved to the right side of the store, it was an alleyway, if she could-

The sound of a flare and the loud crack of Burn Dust sizzling into an explosion struck her ears.

Kali threw herself to the floor, pulling Ghira down with her as the ball of red and gold flames tore through the wooden wall in an explosion of splinters and bullet-spray.

Their attackers let out confused shouts, barely rallying to try and face their attacker.

They were too late. As a second flew flare flew at them, the ground surged like a wave, hurling them into the just as the second shot struck the middle of the party and sent the assassins flying out the front of the store.

“Follow me!” A woman shouted.

A brief glance revealed a woman in thick brown and black leathers, a heavy duty combat shotgun gauntlet on her left arm and glowing golden hair.

‘Is that?’ Kali wasted no time, rushing past her as the blonde let out another shot and turned after them, shouting, “On my bike, cops are coming!”

Shoving Ghira onto the bike, half draped over the blonde’s back and held in place by Kali, the engine roared to life just as the sound of sirens hit her ears. They went screaming into the night, smashing through trash cans and swerving down alleyways. The sound of angry shouting and their pursuers bullets fading fast as they cut a chaotic path through the city before finally bursting onto the streets of Mistral’s poorest districts.

“Where are you taking us?” Ghira asked with a faint hiss of pain, Klai could feel his blood on her shirt.

“My hotel!” The woman shouted, “We can patch you up there!”

What follower were more twists and turns. Kali could see they where being made to lose any pursuers and it seemed to have worked as they pulled into the litter-filled car-park of a dirt looking hotel.

The blonde followed Kali’s lead and helped lift Ghira’s immense frame off the bike, earning a rough, “Thank you” from her husband.

Pushing their way inside the foyer Kali’s nose wrinkled at the faint scent of booze and drugs in the air.

The blonde swung open the front door and was greeted by a snap from the desk clerk.

“Hey, none of those frea-”

The desk clerk’s mouth slammed shut when the blonde hurled a wad of Lien at his wrinkled face and he settled for spitting on the floor.

“Sorry about him,” she whispered, guiding them up the stairs and into her room. Which as it happened was as worn and stained as the rest of the hotel. A mattress on a rusted bed frame sat in the corner, her travel back was seemingly pulling double duty as a coffee table right in-front of it. There was a small grill and kettle set up in front of a broken cupboard for lack of anywhere else to put it.

“Here, take the bed, I’ll put some water on and we can clean your wounds,” the blonde said. “My first aid kit is in the front pocket of the bag.”

Kali let Ghira tug himself from his ruined coat and set about pulling open the bulky first aid pack.

Surprisingly, she heard a faint whistle and saw the blonde, not boiling the water on the grill but holding the kettle to her left hand as it glowed faintly.

She smiled nervously and said, “Aura trick,” before returning to their side.

“Thank you for your help, miss...” Kali trailed off as she applied some hot water to a cloth and began to clean her husband's wound, sighing silently at seeing it was not too deep.

“I’m uh… Yang,” she stumbled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Indeed,” Ghira said with a pained guffaw, "Though the pleasure is really all ours, you didn’t need to help after all.”

Yang shrugged, “I’d been scoping that place out for the evening and saw you two come under attack, it wouldn’t have been right to leave you.”

As the last off the freed blood was wiped clean, Kali began binding his wound, a one woman job and so Yang pulled away and with an awkward shrug held up the kettle. “Would you two like some tea?”

“That sounds like, grf... paradise,” Ghira grunted.

Pulling free a water bottle and a plastic tea set and bags from her travel pack Yang set about refilling the kettle. She was facing away ever so slightly, but her lilac eyes kept flying back to them.

“So, Yang wasn’t it?” Kali started.

“Your last name wouldn’t happened to be Xiao Long, would it?” Ghira continued.

Yang twitched, almost spilling the water before nodding mutely and then saying, in a tight voice, “And you two are the Belladonna’s right? Retired leaders of the,” she shrugged, “you know.”

Kali blinked, she hadn’t expected that.

“Indeed,” Ghira hummed, “Did Blake mention that to you at Beacon?”

Yang’s golden hair flew wildly as she shook her head and said, “No, she didn’t want to talk about her past and I wasn’t going to pry but… I did do some research. Mr Belladonna wants sugar, and ms Belladonna, none, or did I get that wrong?”

“Actually, that’s completely right, are you sure you weren’t told about us?” Kali asked.

Yang shook her head and began pouring the teas, dropping a sachet of sugar into Ghira’s. “No, but mr Belladonna’s been staring at the sugar packets since I got them out and Blake once said her taste became more like her mother’s as she got older. So I just assumed.”

With that she passed them each a cup of tea, and Kali quickly wiped down her hands before taking it.

“Thank you, Yang,” She said warmly, only to see the blonde shifting uncomfortably as she nodded and said, “It's fine, I mean thank you… I… About Blake is she... “ Yang’s entire body shook, “Is she OK?”

The parents looked at one another and finally Ghora said, “She’s as well as can be expected. Leaving hurt her, the battle did as well, but she’s come back to us and-”

Yang held up her hand and sighed, her face looked drawn even as she sighed with relief, “She’s OK, that’s, oh thank goodness.” Her muscular frame shivered and she began leaning on the wall. Eyes trailing to her right hand hanging limply at her side, that Kali only saw now was a prosthetic and not flesh.

“Don’t you want to hear about her?” Ghira asked gently.

Yang shook her head, “It's not my place to pry, just knowing she’s alive and with people who love her, that’s enough.”

They lingered in awkward silence for a few moments as the blonde took in several deep breaths before shaking her head. “I”ll just go hang outside and keep watch, while you call Blake, you can borrow my Scroll if you need it.”

“Yang,” Kali said, “You don’t have to leave, I’m sure Blake would be overjoyed to hear you’re here, let alone that you saved us. Stay here and we can call her together.”

Yang shook her head, an odd half smirk on her lips as she said, “It was Blake’s decision to leave. It has to be her decision to see or hear from me again, not mine, or, I am sorry, anyone else’s. I’m not willing to force my presence on her if she doesn’t want to be around me,” and with that she slid out of the room.”

Kali and Ghira looked to one another and after a moment, nodded and Kali pulled out her battered old Scroll and dialed Blake.

* * *

Blake’s hands were clammy as she hastily pulled her Scroll free and practically shouted, “Mum, Dad are you OK? The brothers said you were attacked!”

“We have you on speaker sweetie,” her father said as her mother groused something less eloquent in the background.

Blake’s ears hit her head even as she sagged in relief, “I”m sorry but… You’re OK then?”

“A little cut up, but that just makes me look tough!” Ghira boasted.

“We were betrayed, our ally set us up to be assassinated,” Kali said darkly.

Blake heard her father murmuring in agreement.

“Does that mean we can’t trust any of your old allies?”

“Maybe,” her father said. “I would like to say no but we will have to do more research before we commit to meeting with anyone. Who knows who could be compromised?”

Shaking off Sun as he leaned in to try and listen to her conversation, Blake said, “Where are you? I will come and escort you back.”

“We’re at a little hotel, the Sleep-In judging by the sign, we’re in the parking lot,” Kali said.

“Oh I know that place!" Sun cut in. "Neptune tried to have a one night stand there, once. Hah, it did not go well,” Sun said, gesturing for Blake to follow him across the rooftops.

“Alright, we’re coming to get you now, just stay safe an-”

“Blake,” Ghira cut in, “We didn’t get out on our skills alone, a young human woman helped us.”

“Really?” Blake asked, heart feeling lighter at the thought as she and Sun raced across the rooftops as blurs.

“Yes, it was one of your friends who helped us.”

Blake’s heart stilled, she went stiff and slapped a palm against a wall to steady herself.

“What?”

“It was your partner, Yang Xiao Long, she asked if you were OK and seemed very relieved when we said you were fine-”

“No, no no, no, no!” Blake seethed.

“Blake?”

She had no idea who said her name. Her heart was hammering in her head. Her lung burnt. ‘Not again, not again I can’t let her get hurt because of me!’

“She wasn’t meant to be here, none of them were. She shouldn’t want to know if I’m OK, she’s meant to hate me. She’s meant to be at home, she’s meant to be safe!”

Blake’s breathing was ragged and it was only her mother's soothing voice that called her back to reality.

“Blake, she’s fine, we’re fine, everyone is fine. Listen to me sweetie, with how you just reacted and how she looks, it's clear, no matter what happens you two need to talk about Beacon. I can see you care about each other, you two need to speak even just to clear the air.”

Blake felt cold inside and merely said, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

With that she hung up her phone and took off running.

* * *

Ghira and Kali looked at one another and finally, Kali said, “Maybe that could have gone more smoothly.”

* * *

When Blake arrived in the litter-strewn car park, she found her father’s chest wrapped in bandages and her mother at his side. Both of them were standing near Yang’s golden-orange motorcycle.

Yang was nowhere to be seen. Good, that was for the best, Blake thought, ignoring the vice clenching her heart. Instead she embraced her father as tenderly as she could and whispering, “I’m sorry.”

His giant hands patted her head as he said, “You don’t have anything to apologize for.

Blake’s ears twitched as she heard heavy boots on gravel, she pulled away from her father and saw Yang jog around the side of the hotel.

Color drained from her face and her shadowed eyes seemed to shrink as she looked at Blake, chest rising and falling faster and faster.

Blake’s own breath was hitching, she felt numb and sweaty, fear and her own guilt tearing away at her insides and coiling in her stomach.

“Yang…” she whispered, voice breaking.

Yang bowed, and Blake stilled at her words, rough and pained as she said, “I’m sorry, Blake.”

“What?” That couldn't be right. Yang should be furious, bitter, angry. Even if she was nothing like Adam she had every right to be livid with Blake and let her know it. What could she have to apologize for!?

“I shouldn’t be here…” Yang’s breathing hitched as she spoke, stumbling over her words. “I was going to leave before you got here… I-” She looked at her parents who both glanced away guiltily.

“Why are you apologizing?” Blake asked, everything hurt, her head was ringing, how could this be happening?

“I’m sorry,” Yang just repeated again, not rising from her bow. “I’m sorry for not being strong enough, or fast enough to help you.” her voice rose, “I’m sorry for not being smarter and failing you. If I’d been... better, If I hadn’t failed you I-!” She threw her head back, tears in her eyes she hastily wiped away, before march well around Blake and towards her bike.

“I’m sorry I failed you, I’m so glad you’re OK and found people you love who can look after you.” With that she threw herself on her bike and revved off, leaving Blake behind, watching in silence a single thought running through her mind.

‘But… I love you…’

Blake watched Yang lurch into the street and down an alleyway.

“What are you doing?!” her mother cried.

Blake looked back.

“She’s already here,” her father said. “If you miss this chance to patch things up you might never get another, Blake-”

“Keep my parents safe,” She said with a look at Sun who nodded, looking stunned as she turned away and launched herself into the sky.

“Yang!”

* * *

Yang let out a shuddering breath as she puttered along the dark stone streets of Mistral. Tears were leaking from her eyes, and only her Aura kept them from completely blinding her.

Her stump ached, she could practically hear Blake’s scream as red filled her mind. The crushing realization that Blake had left her was as open and raw now as it had been when she first awoke.

‘Stupid, stupid!’ She thought to herself, her father's words about not letting her emotions affect her running through her mind. ‘No wonder he thought you were an idi-’ Yang’s eyes widened as the flash of white in the on a warehouse rooftop.

She revved the engine and just barely managed to swerve out of the way of a towering White Fang diving down at her. She only got a glimpse of his white vest, shaved head and chain swords as she skidded around him.

The steely sound of a metallic whip unfurling hit her, but this time it was too late and Yang saw the electrified blade crack against her front tires.

With a shout, she flung herself from Bumblebee, forcing her beloved bike to skid off behind her, scraping and screaming as it dragged across the ground.

Yang threw herself into a flip and avoided the next whip strike. She spun around at the roar of a chain-sword and side-stepped the giant warrior. Kicking off from his lowered hilt and sending him spinning as she tried to gain some distance.

Only to go crashing into a small band of armed White Fang soldiers.

Their guns blared and Yang had to unleash a shot into the ground, the fiery impact threw back her away and sent them flying.

But even as she dodged her way around another whip strike, the dust it kicked up clouded her vision. Only the sound of her foes blade saved her, allowing Yang to deflect the strike just enough that she could get in an opening shot to the Faunus’s kidney.

She struck with the force of a jackhammer and heard him grunt in agony as he was thrown across the street.

At the approaching crowd, Yang threw out a low spinning kick and tripped over those at the front before kicking off into. She couldn't hear properly, fire and her heart were deafening her.

‘There’s no fire. I'm not at Beacon!’

Yang managed to side step the whip slash again, but this time the attacker was closer, a small girl in a horned mask.

Yang froze up.

Red eyes, blade, pain.

She brought her right arm up to guard against her kick and felt the strike run through her.

No pain, no shock, no arm!

A shock run through her stump, and Yang’s feet slipped out from under her.

Smoke, fire, Blake!

She heard the rev, it was too late, the blade slashed across her gut, before she could move out of the way. Her steps too light, her head in the sky as fire and Beacon flashed over the chain-sword wielder's form.

Coughing, she bounced across the ground. Shuddering she tried to move, but Adam, Blake, her home everything was there but not, her arm wouldn’t move she couldn't… She couldn’t move.

* * *

 

Ilia tried to crush the coiling, disgusted feeling in her stomach at the sight of the shuddering human. The woman could barely even move let alone fight. At some point she’d gone from fighting like a master to a clumsy novice and Ilia couldn’t see why.

‘Not that it matters,’ she thought as her allies marched up behind her, ready to deliver the killing blow.

She could stop them. She could capture the blonde instead of kill her. Could order them away because of the police and rationalize that she’d die before help came.

She-

Ilia looked up as a something crashed against the street. She looked up and froze as Blake let out a roar. Golden eyes gleaming with fury and blade in hand as she lurched forward, a cadre of shadows flying from her frame.

Ilia froze.

Blake didn’t.

* * *

 

Yang ground her teeth as her hallucinations faded to the back of her mind.

Squinting and gasping in agony, she used what little control she had over her prosthetic to hold her wound closed. She tried to look upon her attacker, only to unleash another spasm of pain at the sight.

Blake was there, white coat flaring as she flickered and flashed around her foes, blades singing as she shouted and slashed.

‘Why?’ Some distant part of her asked. Why now, why at all, when she'd already been abandoned?

But the more alert part of her mind, honed from years of combat and training saw how Blake was tiring. She’d knocked out many of the weaker soldiers and cut up the big one. However she was struggling to fight the girl with the whip and was being worn down by persistent attacks from the chain-sword wielder and the lesser soldiers.

She was losing, she was going to get hurt, Blake was going to die, because of her!

Yang tried to rise to her feet, left arm up to guard, but her legs shook and blood spat from her chest.

‘No, not again!’ She thought, feeling a painful heat swelling inside her.

She drew back her arm, ready to offer supporting fire but her world flashed red and she nearly doubled over.

‘Stop it!’

Shaking, Yang tried to think. Tried to take a moment. But her all she could do was feel more angry and lost as she watched Blake struggling, each dodge and strike slower than the last!

The heat bubbled up inside her head and flooded out her mouth like a dragon's flame. She threw herself back and let out a scream that tore through the air like an explosion.

Yang felt inspiration strike in that moment. She flung herself to the ground with the force of a comet, unleashing a powerful shock-wave through the earth when her fist crashed against the stone.

All around her windows exploded and alarms blared.

The battle froze before the whip girl shouted, “Fall back, police, police!”

Yang was going limp, but she could see a flash of white as Blake scooped her up in her arms and leapt into the air.

Yang limply brought her left arm over Blake’s shoulder, she tried to speak but only a gasp escaped her lips before the world faded.

"Blake, I...

* * *

Kali’s ears stood on end as she heard a crash at the secret entrance to the warehouse they were calling home. She, Sun and a guard rushed to see what was intruding only to gasp at the sight.

Kali pushed herself forward, rushing to Blake’s side.

Her daughter was covered in cuts and bruises of her own, but Kali could see the open wound on Yang’s stomach that leaked all over the blonde and Blake.

“Please, help her,” Blake sobbed, falling to her knees.

* * *

 

A few band aids and some ointment had Blake dealt with, Yang however had needed much more intensive treatment. Shirtless and still looking incredibly pale, her partner's entire torso was wrapped in bandages. The spot where her wound was had been partially burnt shut before Blake had brought her back, she had no idea how, but they’d still needed stitches and drugs.

She held Yang's sole remaining hand in hers, kneeling at the blonde's side, eyes red and puffy, cheeks stinging. She drew her gaze from Yang for a moment and looked over her prosthetic, the black and gold metal had, had to be removed. During her treatment it had start sparking and lashing out wildly, sending her into fits and spasms.

Now, hours later, Yang lay silently, Blake at her side in a dark corner of an abandoned office, Yang laid out on a clean futon with the quilt pulled up to her hips.

Blake vaguely made out her mother entering the room and coming to sit at her side. Softly she said, “Blake, please get some rest.”

Familiar words, familiar advice, that this time Blake would ignore, she didn’t deserve rest.

“Blake, honey, you aren’t doing her any good like this, I’ll stay and protect her.”

“Its not just about protecting her…” Blake said, ears drooping as her head sagged. “Last time she was hurt like this she woke up and I had abandoned her!”

Blake let out a wretched sob and and nearly collapsed in on herself as her mother embraced her.

“Sweetie it's OK, she’ll live, she already forgave you, remember.”

“She didn’t forgive me, she blamed herself!" Blake spat. “She thought it was her fault she got hurt even though I knew Adam would be a threat and never told her. She acted like it was a good thing I left because she couldn't protect me, when I only left to keep her safe and because I’m a coward!”

“Blake, that’s enough,” Her mother said firmly, grasping her shoulders. “A coward wouldn’t have risked her life to save her partner, or fight for justice or against Grimm.”

“So what? I can fight, that means nothing if I can’t even stand by the people I love when it matters,” Blake said.

Her mother tried to pull her into a hug and whispered, “Oh sweetie, you really care for her don’t you?”

“I love her,” Blake hiccuped, looking down at Yang’s pale face. “I didn’t know it, not until he said it but at that moment it all became so clear to me…” Blake scrunched her eyes shut and wept. “He hurt her to punish me. I left to keep her safe but also because, because I couldn't bare the idea of her hating me for what he did and she should, it's all my fault. All I did was hurt her.”

“That’s… not true,” Yang rasped, eyes cracking open, swimming with tears that began to drip down her cheeks.

“Yang!” Blake and Kali were on either side of her in moments, Kali checking her wound and Blake just leaning in closer, desperate to not be dreaming.

“You made me smile with your wit...,” Yang whispered, “Made me feel inspired and awed, with your convictions… You were like cool shade on a scorching hot day.”

Yang let out a shuddering breath, “If I’d been smarter I-”

“Don’t say that!” Blake cried.

“Blake,” her mother hissed.

Shaking her head, Blake whispered, “You did nothing wrong, if I had told you about Adam’s power-”

“Hindsight is twenty, twenty,” Yang argued lamely.

“Then how is it different for you? I looked beaten, helpless, you had no time and no information and you rushed to save me, If it had been anyone else it’d have worked Yang.”

Yang blinked and tried not to meet her gaze, before finally whispering, “Did you really think i’d hate you?”

Blake bit her lips and shuddered, painful memories of Adam’s fury and his ‘training’ running through her mind.

She felt Yang rubbed the back of her hand, so gently.

Meeting Yang’s gaze, she heard the blonde say. “If I could change one thing about that night, it was that I couldn’t save you. My arm, I’d give it up in a second, without a thought it it meant protecting you, and I wouldn’t even mourn it. I know…” she tenses, before sliding her fingers between Blake’s own.

“I know he hurt you, but... but I-”

“You’re nothing like him,” Blake whispered, shuddering.

“You leaving, hurt,” she winced, “But I know why now and you… You came for me… Blake I… I never got to tell you but I-”

“I love you.”

There was a moment of silence before Blake tenderly lowered her lips to Yang’s. The exhaustion, the pain and lingering taste of copper were meaningless. All that existed in that moment were her and Yang, mind, bodies and souls intertwined as Blake slipped under the sheets and pressed herself, gently, into Yang’s side.

There was a slight gasp as they pulled away and Blake could feel her own cheeks flushing as Yang’s seemed to flare up for a moment before her eyes began drifting closed.

Blake clasped Yang’s hand and swore, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“I know,” Yang smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And for me that marks the end of Bumbleby week, I did toy with an animatic but I am not skilled or fast enough to have put it together in time sadly XD 
> 
> I hope this was a good read for people, I know I worked in perhaps a bit too much of my own views on events unnecessarily in parts, so I am sorry if those segments felt like an author tract. 
> 
> I'd be eager for any and all feedback, questions or comments, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was an enjoyable read, any and all feedback is most welcome!


End file.
